Die Ginny Die aka Christmas Memories
by Elf On Fire
Summary: Viktor Ron slash, inspired by the song My Home Town The Perishers


Die Ginny Die

Ron woke with the clock glowing 2:00 a.m. It was officially Christmas now. He smiled to himself, and felt around in the sheets next to him for Viktor. Where had he gone off to now? Ron sat up and threw on a bathrobe.

"There is no need to get up, love," a familiar voice said from the armchair facing the dying fire. "It was just a bad dream; I will be back in bed in a moment."

Ron walked over and cuddled up next to Viktor in the roomy armchair. "What was the dream about?" he asked.

"You are sure Harry and Hermione are not coming back until the New Year's Day?" Viktor asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm positive. Why won't you tell me?" Ron inquired impatiently.

"We should go back to bed. I would not want to be tired on the day of Christmas."

"Tell me Viktor. I won't be able to sleep until you do anyway."

"Ron, it does not concern you. It was of my past, not future."

"It does concern me. I care about all of you, past and future."

Viktor didn't answer. He walked over to a self and picked up a Pocket Pensieve © and handed it to Ron. "You may look if you must. But can we not wait for another time? It is Christmas." Viktor pleaded.

"No, we can't wait. This will be the best present, because you're here with me. I know the happy ending already." Ron said. He turned the pensieve over in his hands. It said "made in China" on the bottom. He opened the lid and took Viktor's hand, but Viktor's fingers gently worked their way our of Ron's grip.

"I'm sorry, but I won't come with you. You are going places I do not wish to return to. But this might help," Viktor said grabbing his wand and flicking it over the Pocket Pensieve © "_subtitlus_." Ron raised an eyebrow; he had never heard that spell before. "In case you are not speaking Bulgarian." Viktor clarified.

Ron dipped his pinky finger in the silver liquid and waved to Viktor.

Ron opened his eyes and blinked. It was dark, and he heard the whimpering of a small boy right next to him. There was a crash and he heard someone yell. The word "$#&+" appeared in golden letters at the bottom of his vision. "This must be 'subtitlus'" Ron said to himself. His eyes had adjusted enough to see that the boy next to him was indeed a very young Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum crying in a broom closet with a teddy bear. Ron leaned over to look at Viktor more closely. His nose was much smaller than it was now, and he had a bandage around his left hand. The racket had stopped, and Ron heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Little Viktor pulled the teddy bear closer and shivered. A woman opened the broom closet door; she had long black hair and soft honey colored eyes. She had a black eye that looked fresh, and one arm was in a sling. She pulled the mini-Viktor close and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Ron watched as the subtitles appeared.

-It's ok Viktor, your daddy is gone for tonight. You can come out of there and we can get something to eat. Is your hand better yet? I had to tell your coach you couldn't come to Quidditch practice because you fell.

-But mom, I didn't fall, and everyone knows it.

Viktor's mother sighed.

-Why can't we just leave?

-It's not that easy, Viktor.

-Why not? He doesn't love you.

Viktor stormed out of the room, clutching his teddy bear. Ron felt a tug on his shoulder and returned to the present.

Ron fell into Viktor's outstretched arms. Viktor handed him the Pocket Pensieve © again. "The next one is better, I promise." Viktor said softly. Ron kissed him on the cheek and once again dipped his finger into the pensieve.

Viktor and another boy were coming off a Quidditch field with brooms in even worse condition that then the ones in the back of Ron's house. Viktor looked about ten, and the other boy looked about twelve. Their robes were definitely for some junior team, but they were tattered and dirty. Ron assumed Viktor had been playing seeker, and from the gloves the older boy was wearing it looked as if he had been keeper. They begin to walk down the alley by the field with each other, and Ron ran to catch up. There was no room next to Viktor, so Ron walked next the other boy. He looked somehow familiar, maybe Ron had seen him at the Triwizard Tournament with Durmstrang? But Ron didn't think so, he would have graduated by that time anyway. The boy had short blond hair and big, sad, dark eyes. It hit him all of a sudden and he gasped, he was looking at Ivan Levski, now the keeper of the Bulgarian National Team. He realized he had been staring at Ivan instead of reading what they were saying.

-…and then when you almost ran into the ground getting the snitch? That was awesome! Don't worry about it, the scout was watching you the whole time.

-It doesn't matter how good I am. Everyone knows that Durmstrang only accepts purebloods, and my dad was muggle born. He only uses magic to summon a bottle of vodka without getting up from the couch.

-Even Karkaroff will accept you for what you are, Viktor. The coach says he's never seen anyone one like you, and he should know. He didn't want to let me on the team because he thought I was a bit young, but you got in two years younger than I did. I figure you can make it big someday, maybe after you learn your times tables.

-Hey!

Viktor playfully punched Ivan in the shoulder but Ivan picked the smaller boy up and began to tickle him, until they both ended up laughing on the ground. After Ron got over the fact that he was watching future celebrities having tickle fights, he began to smile and laugh just watching them. Viktor had a carefree attitude here that Ron had never seen.

-You wanna come over and get some food at my house?

-Yeah, let's go. Your mom makes the best mushrooms and mashed potatoes.

-And cookies.

-Yeah, and cookies.

Ron followed them until they came to a small house near the end of the alley. They went in, and Ron recognized Viktor's mother sitting on the couch and reading a spell book.

-Hello, Mrs. Krum. May we have some mashed potatoes and mushrooms?

-And cookies, mom.

-Yeah, and cookies.

Viktor's mother looked up and Ron saw that she looked relaxed and content. Her hair was brushed and fell over her shoulders in shimmering waves. She really was amazingly beautiful. Ron realized he was thinking thoughts about his lover's mother that he probably shouldn't be. He saw no trace of Viktor's father.

-Yes, you may. But first take off your shoes so you don't track dirt in. And what took you boys so long?

-we won! We won by a whole bunch mom!

-Viktor made this really cool save and…

-And there was a scout there watching me!

-And he's gonna make it into Durmstrang now!

-is that right? Well that certainly is good news. You may have two cookies each, they're in the top cupboard next to the floo powder.

Ron felt the tug on his shoulder again, and let him self be pulled back out of the memory.

"See?" Viktor asked, "Was that not better?" Ron nodded and smiled and leaned against Viktor's chest.

"Is the next one going to be like that?"

Viktor sighed. He brushed a lock of red hair out of Ron's face before kissing him on his forehead, the same way he had seen Viktor's mother kiss Viktor in the first memory. "It will be a very short one. But you must remember the whole time that we have a happy ending." Viktor shakily handed him the pensieve and looked away, and Ron hesitated before putting a finger in.

Viktor looked about 14 now, he was starting to get his signature slouch and his face was more defined. He had a small pimple on his right cheek. He was standing in front his house, and the door was slightly open. Viktor picked up a broomstick leaning against the stairs. He read a name off of it and swore. He threw the broomstick down, left his bags in the alley, raced up the stairs and threw the door open.

Ron watched him from the bottom of the stairs. He watched as Viktor halted in the doorway and slumped against the doorjamb. He watched Viktor's hand come up to his mouth. Ron walked slowly up the stairs, and closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before peeking over Viktor's shoulder. He only had time to gasp as he saw blood and long black hair on the white carpet before a hand grabbed him and he was dragged back into his own life.

"Maybe you were right. I shouldn't be prying into your past. I'm sorry, Viktor." Ron looked down at his bare feet, but Viktor pulled the redhead close.

"Do not be sorry, that was the worst part. It will get better, you will see." Viktor said, kissing the tip of Ron's freckled nose. Ron picked up the Pocket Pensieve ©.

"You're sure you don't want to come with me now?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Now go."

Ron was in what looked like a dorm room. The walls were stone draped with furs, and it was cold. There was snow outside the window, and a fire was burning in the corner. There were two beds in the room, and Viktor was sitting on one of them in a white T-shirt and pajama pants. He was looking at a worn picture of his mother. Ron and Viktor both jumped as the door closed. Ron turned to see who had walked in.

Ron recognized him immediately. It was Ivan. His hair was longer now, about shoulder length and a little darker blonde then before. He cheeks were rosy from the cold, and he took of his fur coat and robe and shook the snow off them. He hung them up, and Ron noticed that he was taller and had smooth athletic muscles but his build was lean and he had almost girly curves. He watched mesmerized as Ivan unbuttoned a black blazer. He turned to see whether Viktor had noticed that his beautiful friend was stripping, but Viktor was back to looking at the picture. Of course, dummy, Ron thought to himself. His mum just died, he's not thinking about boys.

Ivan's shirt fell away, revealing a pale, toned chest. His blond hair made a soft swishing sound as the tips brushed along his bare shoulders. Ron had thought the room was cold when he first came in, but it was getting rapidly warmer. Ivan's belt made a clinking sound as it hit the cold stone floor. His pants dropped soon after, revealing black briefs. Ron gulped. Ivan pulled on a pair of red satin pants that flowed around his legs like water as he walked over to Viktor and sat down next to him. Ron noticed jealously that Ivan's arm had worked itself around Viktor's waist. Ivan didn't seem as pretty as he had when he walked into the room.

-I'm sorry about your mom and dad, Viktor. If there's anything at all I can do…

-I'm not sorry about my father.

Viktor was sobbing, gulping for air like a fish out of water. Ivan now had both arms around him. Viktor's head was tucked beneath Ivan's chin, and his arms were wrapped around Ivan's shirtless torso.

-I'm sure you're sorry, Viktor. You just don't know it yet.

-You don't understand. I'm not sorry, if he hadn't been dead when I got there I…I would have done it. I would have killed him, Ivan. And I would not have been sorry.

Ivan gently pushed Viktor down against the bed. Viktor's shoulders were heaving and tears were streaming down his face. Ivan wrapped a fur around both of them.

-Ssshhhhhh…now try to sleep, Viktor. God knows you need to…

Ron welcomed the gentle tug on his shoulder. His fascination with Ivan Levski was quickly fading.

"I thought you said it would get better."

"It is."

Ron looked Viktor straight in the eyes now. "I guess you and Ivan were pretty close."

"We were good friends. He was all I had. I did not know you yet." Viktor said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron shook his head, "He thought of you as more than a friend, Viktor."

Viktor hastily handed him the pensieve. "This is the last one. It's where you come in." Ron reluctantly took the Pocket Pensieve © and dipped his finger in for a final time.

It was the Yule ball. Ron recognized it immediately. He and Harry were sitting at a table moping, and he was wearing those stupid robes. They made him blush even now, 3 years later. That was when the doors open and Durmstrang came in with their dates. Ron saw that he had been too busy gaping at Hermione when this was actually happening to realize that Viktor was staring intently at him. He followed Viktor through the memory as he danced with Hermione, and than said he was going to go to the bathroom and get drinks. But as Ron followed Viktor, it wasn't to the bathroom. Viktor went behind a corner and was listening to Ron and Harry make jokes about how lame the dance was. Ron watched Viktor laugh his dorky-but-sweet laugh at the jokes he was cracking. All of a sudden Ron realized what was going on. Viktor asked Hermione, because Hermione was friends with him. And Viktor thought that Hermione might introduce them, but when that didn't work, he ditched her.

Ron watched Hermione looking for Viktor. He was starting to feel a bit sorry for her, until he realized that this was all over anyway, and she was just fine. He followed Viktor down into the Slytherin house and watched as he sat down and began to write a letter, but that was where the memory ended.

"Look," Viktor said, pointing to the window. The sun was just coming up.

"Merry Christmas" Ron said, giving Viktor a kiss.

Viktor sighed. "So what did you think of my life?"

"I have one question."

"What?"

"You began to write a letter at the end of that last memory. Do you remember what that was?

"Ah, yes." Viktor smiled. "That was a letter to Ivan. About you. I believe the first line was 'I want to meet a boy who goes to Hogwarts. He has red hair and freckles. He makes me cry, but only because I'm laughing so hard.'"


End file.
